


“What do you mean you summoned a demon?!”

by FabledPhantom



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Demon!Logan, Demon!Patton, Demon!Roman, Demons, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human AU, Just a bunch of dorks bein’ dorks, Sometimes I think I’m funny, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom
Summary: Janus, Remus, and Virgil are roommates, but things start to get a little crazy when Remus summons a demon.
Relationships: Platonic Anxceitmus, Platonic DLAMPR, Platonic Morolo, intruality - Relationship, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	“What do you mean you summoned a demon?!”

“What do you _mean_ you summoned a demon?!” Virgil yelled.  
“I don’t know! I was just fucking around, I didn’t think it’d actually work!”  
Virgil gripped his hair, pacing.  
“Can’t you just...I don’t know, put it back?”  
“Why would I put it back? I just summoned a demon!”  
“EXACTLY!” Virgil shouted, “I don’t want that thing in the house! Who know’s what it’s gonna do!”  
The two turned to look at the demon, who, thus far, hadn’t said a word. He blinked at them with abnormally large and piercing icy blue eyes. Truthfully, he looked more confused than anything.  
“Don’t worry, I got it,” Remus assured, “I can just seduce him!”  
The demon flushed and Virgil sighed, throwing his hands in the air.  
“That’s it, we’re fucked. We’re dead!”  
“Um, I-“ the demon started, “I don’t wanna hurt you guys, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“See? I told you it was fine.”  
“Yeah, well,” Virgil huffed, “Even if he doesn’t kill us-which he probably will try to; I’m not buying anything he just said-then Janus will because _you summoned a demon in our apartment!_ ”  
As if on cue, they heard the door open.  
_“Shit, shit, shit,”_ Virgil flapped his hands in distress, “Quick, just-hide him or something!”  
Remus threw open his closet door and shoved the demon in.

Janus opened the door to Remus’s bedroom, to see Remus facing him with a smile and Virgil shaking like a leaf.  
“Care to explain what’s going on here?”  
“Nothing!” The two said in unison.  
“Then what was all that racket? And who were you two talking to?”  
“I-uh-we-“  
“We were having a threesome!” Remus shouted.  
Virgil gave him the most ‘what-the-fuck’ look possible, while Janus looked unaffected.  
“Really? Then care to explain where this mystery person is?”  
“He just left.”  
“Where could he have left if I came through the only door to the apartment?”  
“He’s our...imaginary boyfriend?”  
Janus crossed his arms and glared at him.  
“Alright, fine,” he conceded, “We summoned a demon.”  
“Why would you tell him that?” Virgil whisper-yelled.  
“What _actually_ happened?”  
“No, I’m serious, look!” Remus opened the closet door, causing the demon to fall onto the floor.  
“Well, I can’t say I thought I’d end up coming out of the closet a second time,” he joked as he rubbed his head.  
“What in the hell?!” Janus jumped at the sight of the pale, horned creature.  
“H-hi. I’m Patton,” the demon said shyly.  
Janus blinked at him and then glared at his roommates.  
“Get that thing out of the house this instant.”  
“But he’s friendly!” Remus protested.  
Janus took a deep breath.  
“You know what? I’m going to bed.”  
“What?”  
“I am running on zero hours of sleep and six espresso shots, so I’m going to assume that this is some hallucination and I need to fucking sleep. If there actually is a demon, then until I wake up, it’s your problem. Now, good-fucking-night.”

With that, Janus walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving behind two confused humans and an equally confused demon.


End file.
